


the boggart and the secret

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Lowercase, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: remus didn't get the chance to stop harry from having his turn with the boggart. so when vernon dursley came out, staggering with a look that harry knew meant he would pay for whatever he had done this time, the whole class saw.





	

harry knew remus was trying to stop him from seeing his boggart. but harry was an angry teenager, and so he made his way to the front of the line, before remus could do anything because there was still plenty of class time left. harry could hear whispers. "maybe it's you-know-who." 

it's kind of ironic, that boggart vernon dursley came out of a cupboard. "BOY!" the fat man shouted, and harry went white with fear. "BOY I'LL HAVE YOU PAY FOR THAT LITTLE STUNT YOU PULLED! CUPBOARD! NO FOOD!" 

"yes sir." vernon moved closer. it was then harry saw the frying pan. "no- please- i didn't mean-" 

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN NOTHING, FREAK! YOUR FREAK PARENTS WENT OFF AND DIED LIKE DRUNKEN IDIOTS AND NOW ME AND PETUNIA HAVE TO TAKE OF YOUR SORRY ASS, AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SAY YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO FORGET YOUR MORNING CHORES!" 

"i-i-" vernon moved closer. he hit harry with the pan over the head. it was still hot, just like it was in real life. justaboggartjustaboggartjustaboggart. 

"who is that?" hermione whispered at ron. 

"it's his uncle. we- we gotta help him!" 

"ri-ri-" harry tried to do the spell as his uncle hit him savagely with the frying pan. remus was frozen in fear, but he stepped in at just the right moment. vernon dursley disappeared. 

"hermione, ron, take harry to madam pomfrey! the rest of you: i want not a word of what just happened to leave the classroom." remus sounded so terrifyingly angry that all the students nodded. harry had passed out.


End file.
